


Three Drabbles for 'Jeremiah'

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [25]
Category: Jeremiah - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: various drabbles for the 'Jeremiah' Fandom





	

**Prompt: Thank-you-note** = double drabble

„Daddy?“

Smith looked down at his little daughter and smiled.  
„What's going on, honey?“

„Sister Hannah wants us to write a thank-you-letter. Do you think it's okay when I write Mr. Markus?“

Smith kept quiet surprised. It was not that Rose and the serious leader of the Mountain had much in common. A heavy burden was weighing on Markus. He cared for every living soul in the Mountain but for sure he was not a very sociable guy.

When Rose visited her father she used to hang around with Michelle; the young woman who tried all to keep the past alive; she never got tired of telling Rose old legends and farie tales. Kurdy was a tall and strong guy but he had a heart of gold; whenever he met Rose he produced a candy cane or one of these glass figurines she loved so much out of his pocket as if by magic. Erin loved all the children of the Mountain and she played with them whenever her time permitted it.

„For what do you want to thank him,“ Smith asked.

Rose's green brown eyes looked serious when she answered.  
„For saving the world.“

***

**Prompt: Tough choice** = double drabble 

Tears were burning in Erin's eyes. Smith had told her that it was about time to make a decision. But how could she do that? How could she leave the Mountain behind? All the people who were so close to her? How could she leave … Markus?

She had been six years old, her parents dead, like all the other adults, she had been too paralyzed to move. Markus had saved her life. He was fifteen years old and a leader already. He had saved a lot of children who would have been lost without him.

How could she not love him? She was one of the rare people he trusted blind; she was his confident; she knew about his deepest secrets, his future plans, his nightmares. But he would never kiss her, hold her, make love with her.

Because Markus had a mission. A new world, a world where people could live without fear and hunger and war. Without viruses who would kill them mercilessly. A challenge who didn't allow it that he got distracted by only one woman.

For a moment she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what she had to do. But not today. Maybe tomorrow.

***

**Prompt: Whisper** = drabble 

It was just a whisper in the night, the wind in the trees, the crackling of a campfire. And he knew it would be coming. Before the sun would rise in the morning something dark, evil, dangerous would decent on the Mountain, would reveal that they all had been lulled into a false sense of security.

The fight for a new, better world wasn't over, it was just the beginning. And Smith knew he could do nothing against it but to take up his place as god's messenger again and hope that he would read all his mystery prophecies right.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for drabble_zone (DW / drabble_weekly (LJ)
> 
> also posted at my journals (DW and LJ)


End file.
